


鸡言鸡语 (1)

by Amove4



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amove4/pseuds/Amove4
Kudos: 4





	鸡言鸡语 (1)

I：Kenny你条IG，“想要追求线条，操埋下半身效果会更好。”我看到了神马？

J：？？？(黑人问号.jpg)

T：惹～Kenny真系姣到！

C：你们这就不懂噜，这叫斌言斌语！

A：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑到扑街

Kenny：扑你个街，为了吸引目光作节目宣传啊嘛

T：哈哈哈哈哈哈明，只有你家hins可以操到你的下半身

C：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

I：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈xswl

Kenny：你班人真系……block你们，哼🙂

J：群主息怒！

I：千万不要学你老公哈哈哈哈

Kenny：好啦好啦，讲点正经的……那个……我最近一周好烦喔，时不时尿频尿急，可能个鸡坏咗TAT

J：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈(喔sorry控制不住)

C：点解？你又不是1仔，个鸡使用频率没那么高喔～

A：楼上你是傻的吗？0仔很容易得前列腺病的

T：对对对，我以前也遇到过这种情况，我建议你去医院看看

Kenny：呜……人家还没去看过男科嘛……好怕丑

J：性器官也是人体正常器官咯，放轻松啦，医生早看腻了

T：係啊係啊，我以前去过的那家私立医院看男科很棒，不容易被狗仔拍到。我推给你

I：早点治疗啦，不然影响你们夫妻生活哈哈哈哈

Kenny：@toxicblue 害羞表情.gif

翌日。

Kenny没告诉张轩去看病，自己一个人偷偷开车去了医院，在vip等候室拍了张自拍传到骚鸡朋友group里。配文：5555

A：唔使强颜欢笑，放轻松啦Kenny姐～

I：偷笑.gif

J：偷笑.gif

Kenny：dllm，笑笑笑，笑咩笑？

C：祝顺利～～不会遇到变态医生嘿嘿嘿

A：楼上gv doctor&patient play看多了？

Kenny不受控制地小花一紧：好啦好啦，我要进去了，回聊！

走进去发现是个年轻漂亮的女医生，然后走流程：询问症状、拉帘、指检、化验。

Kenny像是遭受强奸了似的，魂不守舍地回到家中。

打开群聊。

Kenny：扑街！！我遇到的是女医生！还帮我做指检！好鬼尴尬！

J：hhhhhhhhhhhh恭喜恭喜

A：搞不好还是个磕hkcp的女孩，磕第一手的cp赚大了

T：哈哈哈哈如果是Kenny的纯粉呢～～

I：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈认出你未？

Kenny：55555认出咗。真系好鬼尴尬！

T：递麦.jpg

J：递麦.jpg+1

I：递麦.jpg+2

Kenny：她叫我在床上侧躺，然后脱裤子，然后……拉上了帘呜呜呜

C：hhhhhhhhhh硬咗？

Kenny：滚！我只会对我家hins硬，哼！

I：继续继续

Kenny：她戴了指套抹了凡士林……呃……然后掰开我的臀缝。关键是！！！我隐约感到她在我背后笑！！然后……然后……5555她给我按摩软化肛口

A：是的咯，和我们平时做爱前戏一样哒

C：港女Kenny肯定觉得没有爱意不满意咯哈哈哈哈

Kenny：她一边叫我放松，按摩了几下她就进来了！天啊真的好冰冷的手指！而且一点都不温柔！

I：又不是你家hins，对你温柔做咩？

T：哈哈哈哈哈戏多

Kenny：然后她一下子就找到了前列腺，按摩挤压了几下，和龟头顶的触感不一样喔～～还挺舒服，#讲坚

C：和你家hins比呢？

A：哈哈哈哈哈哈

Kenny：那当然是我老公棒咯～～

Kenny在群里日常轩吹。

Kenny：我老公那个方面很强哒～～～又粗又大，特别是龟头很大，每次都精准刺激我的前列腺～超爽～～害羞.gif

I：你都和我炫耀过几百遍你每次都被插射了，流口水.gif

T：hins舞台上歌艺了得，床上功夫更了得，关智斌你上辈子是拯救了银河系咩？

A：听说他虽然平时有洁癖，但给Kenny舔的时候从不犹豫的～～

J：我好羡慕！捶胸！

I：楼上的姐姐，你的胸再锤就成盆地噜～

Kenny：姣笑.gif。然后……呃……然后蛮尴尬的，我控制不住呻吟了一下，前列腺液就流出来了，他们拿去检查化验了。

C：女医生说了什么吗

Kenny：冇啊，她知道我是明星的嘛，呃……然后还隐晦地嘱咐我做爱频率不要太高！！要懂得节制！啊啊啊啊啊！我有这么松吗！真系好鬼尴尬！

I：可能她是你家hins的毒唯，见不得你能和他做爱嘿嘿嘿

J：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈可能是羡慕嫉妒恨，酸柠檬

T：哈哈哈哈哈哈可能人家小姑娘是你的毒唯，舍不得你被别人屌

Kenny：喂呀！你班人想象力这么丰富咩！讨厌！

C：张敬轩顶鼻孔.gif

A：张敬轩姣笑摇头.gif

I：火龙果挑眉.gif

说曹操曹操到，张敬轩今天提前收工，自己按密码开了门。

Kenny：老公回来噜～～姐去做爱啦，8

然后火速下线，断网调静音。

I：羡慕555

J：羡慕666

T：羡慕777

C：羡慕888

A：羡慕999

Tbc.


End file.
